The present invention relates in general to vending machines and more particularly to vending machines incorporating electronic circuitry for monitoring information with respect to the number and type of goods dispensed, remote network communicating means for transmitting such information to a remote location, and means for analysis of such information to improve the efficiency of inventory maintenance.